A Love Before Their Time
by LovinLovegood1
Summary: If you don't fool fate, Fate will fool you. DMHG.
1. Introductions

Chapter One – Fate's Say

Fate designates what will happen in life, no matter how absurd. It just so happens that Fate had a plan in mind for two teenagers that has been avoided for as long as possible. And when Fate's plan is avoided, Fate gets angry and desperate. Fate will do unusual things to get her plan in action. Fate will even cause an imbalance in time, and bring two people from one time to another, just to get the job done.

Fate may seem cruel at times, but when you're life is almost at it's end and you receive that bout of clarity, all that Fate has done seems logical, and you are thankful. Everything happens for a reason. Every cut, fall, love, lie and tear serves its purpose.

oXo

"Oh Granger, that mudblood smell is overwhelming," said a sniggering Draco Malfoy.

"I wouldn't talk about smells. Ferrets are known to emit the worst scents of all," said the bushy-haired Hermione Granger.

"Is that the best you've got? Because that happened four years ago. Get over it."

"I don't see why I should. You haven't. And may I add that the whole 'You're Parents Are Muggle's' thing is getting pretty old."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're a pathetic mudblood."

"You don't bother me," said the Gryffindore boldly.

Malfoy walked off, feeling this conversation getting old. As soon as he had turned the corner in the corridor, Hermione slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. _This thing is really getting too old._

A.N- Yes, I know that that's a ridiculously short chapter, but you must remember that this is the introduction. Please REVIEW people. If I don't get any reviews, my hopes will be crushed (tears). And I won't update until I get 10 reviews, (you can review twice, you know). 


	2. Time Breaks

Chapter Two-Time Breaks

As Hermione ran, her hair flowed in back of her like a wave of chocolate. Her eyes shone with desperation. _I'm late, all because I was weak and cried. Damn it!_ Hermione Granger was not one to be late for a class, though Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be so bad. The teacher was kind to her, and let her get away with certain things.

"I'm so sorry Professor Lupin. I was held up," apologized the bookish girl.

You see, Professor Dumbledore begged Remus Lupin to come back for his post, and to ignore what had happened last time. These were times of war, and during times of war, things were desperate. Besides, the poor man barely had enough to feed himself. With the werewolves on the side of Voldemort, prejudice against those with lycanthrope ran higher than usual.

"It's not a problem Hermione," said the worn-out teacher.

Hermione made her way to where Ron and Harry were sitting, passing Malfoy. He caught sight of her puffy eyes, and smirked. _Good to know I got to her. Stupid mudblood. _Hermione saw that Malfoy saw her post-crying eyes, and looked away. She couldn't let him see her that way. She couldn't let him know that he had gotten to her.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Harry, one of her best friends in the entire world.

"Nothing. Why are you asking?"

"Malfoy's looking at you funny, and your eyes look puffy and red."

"Malfoy's a git with an obsession over me, and I have allergies. Care to ask some more questions?" She smiled to herself at her little sardonic joke.

"Today we will be learning about the Patronus Charm. Who here can do one?" asked Lupin.

Many hands in the class were raised, such as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ernie MacMillan, and Seamus Finnegan. "Who here has produced a Patronus Charm will Dementors around?" asked the teacher. Only Harry's hand remained in the air.

"I though so. I'm aware that Harry here has taught how to produce a Patronus in the D.A, though only he has produced a Corporeal Patronus. I have a Bogart here, and I would like to ask Harry to demonstrate how it would look with a Dementor present."

Harry started to make his way up to the front of the room. "I know that this is going to be easy for you, but please make it kind of a show for their sakes. There's nothing worse than a boring class."

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" yelled Harry, forcing the Bogart/Dementor back into his dark trunk. The majority of the class broke out into applause. _He seems so much like James, but if this was James, he would be bowing and acting like a git._ "That was magnificent Harry, but class, you must remember that if this was a real Dementor, things would be much more difficult, though this Bogart produces similar results as a Dementor."

Harry made his way back to his seat, next to Ron and Hermione. "Good job, mate," said the redhead.

"You know how I hate the attention," said Harry.

Hermione chuckled to herself. She knew only too well how much he envied Ron and his normalcy. He envied his large, sprawling family and loving parents. He envied that fact that he had siblings to argue with, and a sister to be protective over. And if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents, he would have had that blessing too. It only made Harry want to fulfill the prophecy – his destiny – all the more. Even if it meant an addition to his self-hated celebrity.

"Now class, today we are going to be learning how to do the Patronus Charm, and are going to practice it. We won't be using the Bogart today, but will just be creating the Patronus in itself." The professor paused for affect before saying, "Now repeat after me: _Expecto Patronum_." He said the charm slowly and clearly, making it easier to replicate.

"_Expecto Patronum_," repeated the class.

"Good, class. Now say it with feeling."

"_Expecto Patronum_," said the class again.

"The trick to performing a Patronus Charm is a memory. Select the happiest memory you could think of and focus on it. Think of just your memory and the spell. Then say it. _Expecto Patronum_."

The class seemed to wait a moment before saying a memory, and shouts of "_Expecto Patronum_," were heard in the class at assorted times. The results also varied; some had produced a Corporeal Patronus, other had a puff of silver smoke, while other s had nothing at all. Hermione's silvery otter floated around her, making her smile. Neville's elephant stayed shyly around his conjuror, to everyone's surprise. Barely anyone expected Neville to have produced a puff of smoke, never mind a full Patronus. Even Lupin was surprised.

Ron, who never performed well under pressure had naught but the haze of silver so many of the class had. "A little help here, mate," he called out to Harry. Malfoy sniggered, then looked with pride at his serpent, which slithered around the class, hissing at the few other Patronesses that were in the room.

Then, the most astounding thing happened. It went to Hermione's otter, and tried to intimidate it. It hissed, snapped and tried to intimidate the happy otter, to no affect. The otter just looked at the snake with utter disgust and distain, not intimidated in the least. But when the snake went away, it sunk down lower and floated dully; not happily gliding around the room, as it did before. And the snake slinked to Malfoy, slithering around the blonde Slytherin. It was as if their conjurors were exactly like their Patronesses, and not just in the look.

oXo

"That was an odd lesson, wasn't it?" remarked Hermione. "Interesting, fun, but odd."

"How so?"

"He taught the Patronus Charm precisely as you did in the D.A. Am I the only one who noticed that?"

"I saw it too," agreed Ginny, coming from behind.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" asked Ron, surprised to see his sister just pop up like that. "And how would you know?"  
"He taught Patronus to our class. Great lesson, might I add."

"But you guys are only in your sixth year," said Harry, astonished.

"So? He and Dumbledore both thought that it's necessary."

"Whatever," said Ron. "What did you just have?"

"Potions. Drought of the Living Death is so played out," said Ginny, laughing.

"You know, you should hang out with people your own age more often,' remarked Hermione.

"I would, but I have to protect you from Ronald here who-" At that point, Ron slammed his hand over his sister's mouth, glaring daggers at her. Harry started hysterical laughing right then, smiling at Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now," said Hermione, walking ahead, followed by Harry.

"Nutters, aren't they?" said Harry jokingly.

"Completely insane. Kinda makes you wonder why we're friends with them in the first place," said Hermione smiling. They were like siblings, the four of them, the way they bickered and joked. Except for the whole Ron/Hermione thing. That would be incest, the way Ron loved Hermione. But she wasn't sure that she felt the same.

oXo

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Severus, I'm going to get down to the point," started Albus Dumbledore. "There's going to be a crack in time tomorrow. It will exist for five minutes, before healing itself and returning the world to normalcy."

**AN:** Okay, so I couldn't stop myself! I HAD to update, even though I didn't get my 10 reviews. Please review people! It gives me inspiration, and lets me know what you guys think. If you have an opinion, **SEND IT TO ME! **I can then edit the chapter, or put your idea in.

Madeline: This isn't going to be one of those crazy-erotic-make-me-horny sex stories. No to disappoint you or anything. 

Casey- Aww thanks!

ButterflyRei- Well that was kind of the point, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

:) () – Wow, you're enthusiastic…well it's great to know you love it!

Also, do you think that either Hermione or Draco should lose their memories when they go SPOILER back in time? I can't seem to decide, and my beta-dude is being stupid. 


	3. Blinding Pain and Dizzy Spells

Chapter Three-Blinding Pain and Dizzy Spells

In Transfiguration, Harry and Ron kept talking about this one girl who they thought was…well you know what guys think about. Of course, Hermione was trying to focus on the lesson. It was the transfiguration of a garter snake into a desk – really very complex magic, not that they would care – and of course she was the first in the class to really get it right. Malfoy looked downtrodden, though he finished only second.

The day until lunch was insignificant – a.k.a. it was normal – but once lunchtime was reached, things got a bit weird…

"He really has this horrible crush on you," whispered Ginny. "It was like how I was with Harry in my first year, except less star-struck and more get-to-know-your-personality type."

She looked at Ron, who was sitting a bit farther away. He, Harry, Seamus and Dean were obsessing over some new, amazing, crazy broom that beat the Firebolt by some obscure amount of seconds_. I really never thought about him in the way Ginny suggested. I guess if I went with him it wouldn't be so bad, but it just doesn't seem right._

"But onto a different topic, Mother sends her love to all, and expects you over for Christmas. Of course, you're going to come…right?"

"Well I can't say for sure, but when was the last time I actually went **home** for the holidays, summer or winter?"

"Well…"

"Exactly! Now I think that I should think about it. Sound good to you?"

Ginny laughed loudly. "You're hysterical! You know that?" Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're going to go to the library?" said Ginny, just as Hermione was about to get up. "You're not going to find a book on annoying guy-friends who have a horrible crush on you. I can assure you, Hermione."

"Yes, I'm going to the library, and no, I'm not looking for a book on Ron. No-one would dare divulge into that topic." Ginny laughed again. Hermione started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" exclaimed Ginny, but Hermione already had turned the corner. She finally caught up with Hermione, who was just standing there. "What's-" But Ginny was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from Hermione. At that point, Hermione disappeared right in front of her very eyes.

**_"HELP!"_** screamed Ginny, yelling into the Great Hall.

oXo

Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room; trying to finish some Transfigurations work he hadn't done the night before with Zabini. "Oh Merlin, this is **so** pointless! Transfiguring a desk into a pig won't serve any use…ever," complained the black-haired heartthrob.

"Oh stop complaining. We have transfig next…we'll never get this-" Malfoy immediately stopped talking.

"Yeah…continue," said Zabini, before looking up at Malfoy. "Hello?" he asked, seeing the bland expression on his friend's face.

All of a sudden, a shrill scream rang across the room, coming from Malfoy. His eyes instantly popped open, before his body completely vanished into thin air.

oXo

Excruciating pain flowed through their bodies as they moved throughout time. It felt as if a thousand knives were piercing their skin all at the same time. They both – Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy – were totally unconscious; unaware of anything except for the horrific agony their bodies were feeling.

oXo

"Stephen? Oh praise heavens; he is stirring!" exclaimed a woman, probably in her thirties.

_Where the hell am I? And who the bloody hell is she?_

"You gave us quite a fright, Stephen."

_Who's Stephen?_

"I do hope that you're not coming up with something."

Draco took this time to look around at his surroundings. It seemed as if he was in a carriage or something. There were two ladies sitting opposite of him, both with blonde hair and silver eyes. One seemed much younger than the other – about his age perhaps. They looked just like him, as if they were family or something. It was very luxuriously decorated. The seats were plush, royal blue velvet, with plush, silver pillows. This definitely wasn't the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where am I," he asked politely, sensing these women's aristocracy and nobility, and the fact that they seemed very wealthy and well-to-do.

"Oh dear, you must have hit your head a bit harder than we thought," said the younger one laughing.

"Hush, Sabine," said the older one, glaring. "Don't let your wide-open mouth get control of you and make us look ridiculous in front of King Edward." She then turned to Draco. "Darling, we're on our way to the court of King Edward of England. You are betrothed to his daughter, Artemis. You don't remember any of this?"

"Oh mother, don't you see? He's lost his mind!" said the girl who had been called Sabine, joking.

Draco laughed. _I'm going to like this girl. _"And who are you people?"

The older woman looked astounded. _How could he forget all of this? And when we will be in the castle by nightfall!_ "I'm your mother, Queen Catherine of France! She's your twin sister, Crown Princess Sabine of France. You're Crown Prince Stephen, heir to the throne of France, the future king! You don't remember any of this!"

_Oh Merlin, I'm losing my mind. What the bloody hell is going on here?_

"That horrible bump must have damaged his head. Now I'll have to be heir to the throne, he being deemed unsuitable to rule," said Sabine.

"Oh be quiet. A woman can never rule, you know that! And your brother is not insane; he just needs his sleep. It will all come back to him soon, right after he takes his nap. We should all have one; we'll be there soon, and we will want to look presentable."

oXo

"My lady! Oh dear god, she has awakened!" exclaimed a frantic girl with hair pulled into a long plait down the back.

"Wha – where am I?" moaned a bed-ridden Hermione. She tried to sit up, but gravity and her lack of energy pulled her back down. She closed her eyes.

"In your bed. After you fainted, you were brought here, Princess."

"Princess?" asked a confused Hermione, opening her eyes again.

"What would you prefer I called you, Milady?"

Sinking back into her bed, she asked, "Why would you call me that in the first place?"

"Because you're the Princess of course!" said the girl in a "duh" kind of voice. "You're starting to worry me. Did you hit your head when you fell?"

Hermione was flabbergasted. _What kind of sick joke is this? Did Ron or Harry decide that it would be funny if they bewitched me with one of Fred or Georges daydream things?_

"And who are you?"

"Oh dear god! I'm Lady Jane, you're Lady-In-Waiting. What's wrong with you? You're Princes Artemis, Rose of the English Throne, Daughter of King Edward the Magnificent and Queen Matilda of Wessex, betrothed of Prince of Stephen, Future Queen of France. Please tell me that you remember this."

"Of course I do," said Hermione lying. "I was just teasing!"

_What's happening? Where am I, and why does it seem as if I've gone straight into Muggle History?_

"Lady Jane," cried a loud voice. "Come immediately."

"My lady, I'll be back. Tis your mother who calls, and it is best not to keep the Queen waiting," said Lady Jane, apologetically. She left the room, leaving Hermione to think for herself.

_What happened? The last thing that I remember is Ginny coming towards me and then…that horrible pain. And then I was here. Apparition is impossible; I know that for a fact. Could I have gone back in time? _

Just then, Lady Jane walked into the room, grinning ear-to-ear. "He'll be here! Oh goodness, we must get you ready."

"Who is coming, Jane?" asked Hermione/Artemis.

"Oh pardon me, My Lady, for being so vague and stupid. Tis Prince Stephen, and the King and Queen and Princesses." She then turned around to one of the maid, and ordered," Girl! Fetch the Dress! Make haste, you!" A crimson-silk dress was retrieved. Emeralds and Amethysts dotted the neckline, with Gold embroidery making them all into an intricate design. "You will be so beautiful that Prince Stephen will want a marriage the next day, pardon my crudity Princess."

oXo

"Stephen, darling! Wake up! We'll be there in an hour. We must prepare," said Queen Catherine.

"Prepare?" said the blonde Dauphin, yawning and stretching. "Prepare what?"

"Don't you want to say something…romantic to your lady love?" said Sabine, grinning.

"Sabine!" exclaimed her mother.

"What did I do this time? Was it 'improper and uncalled for remarks' again?" asked Sabine sardonically.

"What Sabine means to say – in some manner anyways – is that you should be thinking about something…thoughtful to Princess Artemis." At this, Sabine pouted from her mother's comment. "This is the girl that you will probably marry, so make it at least enjoyable."

"Well mother, that is what betrothal usually means," replied Sabine sarcastically.

"What would be the most hurtful is if you offended the Princess or made her unhappy in any way. They say her father is quite fond of her, and will make sure that she is happy, even if it means war with France. War is the worst thing for us right now. Do you understand me? Now tell me; what do you intend on telling the Princess?"

"Well I don't know," said Draco/Stephen.

"He'll use his usual courteous charms to woo the brat," said the outspoken blonde girl, smiling.

"I've had enough of your inappropriate talk, young lady!"

"Oh mother, I am just trying to relieve my urges so that I don't embarrass you in front of the English," she said sarcastically, though her mother didn't notice.

"Relieve my urges," mouthed Sabine to Draco, laughing.

_Well I guess I can warm up to these people a bit. They don't seem all bad – well at least that Sabine girl doesn't. But what the bloody hell Is going on here!_

**AN:** Well I got my 10 reviews, though not a lot of people decided to reply to my question. Well, as you can see, no one has lost their mind…or have they? (Laughing my head off evilly). I have a question for you. What is a good movie out now that you would recommend me seeing? I have a bit of free time now (Yay more updates!) so I want to go out to perhaps see a movie. Review me with an answer please. Or just review with your opinion on my story. Preferably both, but I'm not picky. Any form of reviewing will do.

**Flip chick- **Sorry that you didn't get your wish. I really did consider it, but it just didn't fit in with what I wanted to do. Keep on reading (an updating!)

**Josh Frumkin- **I don't know…you tell me. Who's Pomona?

**Casey- **See flip chick for response!

Also, thanks to bebe and HPFreako for their reviews. They're really awesome and really help. There was no real response to put to the reviews, but you're still getting a shout-out. Also, thanks to my "beta" SingForTheMoment. Really awesome girl! She refused to read/review my story because she's "morally opposed to Time Travel" or something (after reading Somnio Eternus…saddest fanfic…who isn't!). But she still helped my day and night with the putting-together of this story, even though she would really rather gouge out her eyes. Maybe one day she'll actually read this…maybe.


	4. Engagements

**A.N-** Okay, so when I'm talking **about** Hermione or Draco, it's going to say either Hermione or Draco, but when someone's talking to them, it's obviously going to say either Artemis or Stephen, because to these medieval people, they're known as Stephen or Artemis. Okay? Don't forget to **REVIEW** after reading this chapter.

Chapter Four-Engagements

The trumpets sang a loud fanfare, announcing the King and the Royal Family of France, causing everyone to look their way. "His majesty, the venerable King Louis of France, and Queen Catherine of France, High Crown Prince Stephen, and Crown Princess Sabine, Princess Christine, Princess Joan and Princess Emilie," announced a small man with a very loud voice.

Hermione laughed to herself. She didn't see the King or Queen or any of their offspring, but that sure sounded like a lot of girls. _Pity the poor guy; four sisters and no brothers._

The announcer called, "Princess Alys." Hermione turned around to look at the girl who was supposedly one of her sisters. She had dirty-blonde hair, and was rather small. Her dress was a powder blue, and her hair was braided down the back, a powder blue ribbon tied into a small bow at the bottom. She looked no older than five.

"Prince John, Duke of Essex." This brother was also small – probably only a year or so older than the youngest Princess, Hermione noted. He had a chocolate-brown hair, very similar to Hermione's.

"Prince Edmund, the Earl of Wessex." He had the same dirty-blonde hair as Princess Alys, and looked around the age of eleven, maybe twelve.

"Princess Margaret." Hermione turned to look at the sister who she was told was so close to her in age. She was so beautiful; Hermione almost ran around the other way, ashamed to show her face after the girl Hermione thought was so much more beautiful had come down the stairs. **Almost.** Hermione is not a girl to run away just when she thinks someone prettier is there. That's a job for someone like Lavender or Pansy Parkinson. Her ebony hair flowed down to her waist freely, and her deep, ethereal, sapphire eyes matched her sapphire dress perfectly.

"Crown Princess Artemis Isabel Rose." _Wow, I do sound so much more impressive than those other names._

She glided down the steps, the back of her crimson dress trailing behind her. Her hair was pulled behind a golden coronet, embellished with pearls, emeralds and rubies. A pendant strung with pearls and ending with a golden circle – an emerald in the middle, rubies around the outside – was around her neck. _This dress is so terribly heavy and ridiculous! I probably look ridiculous._ All eyes were on the eldest princess.

She first saw a group of three small girls, two with platinum blonde hair, and one with brown. The youngest appeared to be around age six, the middle no older than nine, and the oldest around twelve.

Next was the girl Hermione assumed to be Princess Sabine. She too had platinum blonde hair. Curtsying, Hermione noticed her ice-blue/gray eyes. She looked oddly familiar, but Hermione couldn't place from where. _Oh, god! Next is the man they say I'm engaged to. Do I spit in his face and say "Over my dead body"?_

Hermione curtsied the same time as Draco/Stephen bowed. They got up the same time, and as they looked into each other's face, "Malfoy?" she murmured. "Granger?" he whispered under his breath. _Maybe she knows something about why we're here._ "Granger, what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Later!" she whispered back, joining her siblings.

After "Henry, Crown Prince of England and Earl of Rochester" had come and made his rounds, the announcer shouted in his horribly loud voice, "Dinner is served."

Everyone made his or her way into an overly large dining hall. A servant stood in back of every chair, which made the whole affair seem even more pompous in Hermione's opinion.

Right then a trumpet fanfare sounded, and "Announcing King Edward and Queen Matilda of England" was proclaimed loudly so that all could hear it. Once the King and the Queen of both countries sat, all else sat, waiting for food to be brought.

A large roast pig with an apple in its mouth was placed on the table, along with boiled cabbage, goose, pickled herring, rabbit pie, swan, lamprey eel, snow pudding, lemon custard and a sugar replica of a horse. Hermione almost broke down in tears to see all of the animals on the table. Wine was filled to the brim in everyone's glass. _Well at least I know what these ages where like – brutal. _

_The mudblood probably knows what's going on here. That little know-it-all knows everything. _

"What are to be the terms upon the marriage, King Henry?" asked King Louis.

"Not now, King Louis! Not in front of the women! And we have not yet had a Ball to celebrate the betrothal! Not so hasty, not so hasty!" exclaimed the obviously drunk king jovially. "Go leave us all, while we discuss men's business."

"Meet me by the grand stair," instructed Hermione.

oXo

"Granger-"

"Call me Princess so that we don't sound suspicious," interrupted Hermione. "Or We should speak privately; perhaps the gardens. Impressive castles like this usually have gardens."

"Oh shut it Granger, and tell me how we're going to get home!"

Hermione coughed loudly. "Okay Princess Artemis."

"The gardens," she said simply.

Draco – against his personal judgment – followed Hermione to the gardens. Among the rosebushes, Hermione finally said, "Okay Ferret! This is what's going on! I'm stuck here, and your stuck here, and there's nothing you can do about it, unless you have a time turner on you. I seriously doubt that."

"And so what do you expect me to do, Granger? Get us home?"

"That's impossible for us to do. Our only hope is that back home, they figure out a way to bring us home. But there are worst things happening, Malfoy."

"Yeah like what?"

"I'm sure that you're aware that we're engaged to be married."

"Oh Merlin!"

"And how soon do you think that those Kings in there decide that it's high time that they married us off? I'm sixteen. That's above-average marrying age in these times, not that you would know about anything muggle."

"I would know that, because in these times, the muggle and wizarding worlds were **very** closely related. So customs were very alike – early wizards were even Catholic. But of course you wouldn't know that, mudblood!"

Hermione gave him a cold glare. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. We really should be getting back, Malfoy. Rephrase that. **I **really should be getting back." And then she walked back into the castle, her dress fanning out in back of her; similar to how Snape's robes always seemed to billow. _I wonder if I'll ever have to endure another painstaking potions class again._

oXo

Her striking sister was talking to a girl with dirty-blonde hair. She only seemed a little older than the black-haired beauty. "Who is that?" asked Hermione to Lady Jane, who had at that moment walked up to her.

"Princess Margaret?" asked Lady Jane, confused.

"No, no, no! The girl **talking **to Princess Margaret. Who is she?"

"That 'tis Lady Gwenyth, the Abbess of Styne, Princess Margaret's sister."

"Does that mean that she is my sister? Oh dear, now I'm confused!"

"Now it is my turn to say no. How could you not remember all of this? It must have something to do with the fall. They call your sister the Bastard Princess. She was born to the queen's younger – yet more beautiful – sister. Your father married your mother and took her – Lady Margaret of Styne – as a mistress. She had two daughters with your father, which are the Abbess of Styne and Princess Margaret. After Lady Margaret died – childbirth, from giving life to the Princess – your mother took Margaret as her own, your father giving her the title as Princess."

"And why is Princess Margaret's hair black and Lady Gwenyth's hair blonde?"

"Lady Gwenyth has your father's hair – blonde. The late Lady Margaret has black hair, just as the Princess does now. You have your mother's chocolate brown hair."

Just then, the Abbess decided to come up to Hermione. "Why Princess Artemis, you are looking quite lovely today," she said, in an almost mocking voice. "It is so great that you can marry one as important as the future king of France, or even marry at all. Well I just came to…er…congratulate you, and now I shall go greet others. Good even, Milady _Princess_."

Hermione turned to Lady Jane. "The Abbess is even more resentful to you than usual. It must be the betrothal. It irritates her that the King doesn't bother himself with her, as she is not nearly as important as a Princess. But it's not too bad for you. She truly hates her sister, for though she is older, her sister has more. Her sister may marry a Lord, or even a prince with many older brothers ahead of him, but she will either marry a son of a Lord who shant inherit a title, or not marry at all." Lady Jane then laughed. "Though we all know how preposterous it is not to marry."

"She's a bit frightening, isn't she?" asked Hermione, laughing.

"Oh, only sometimes, Princess. Only when someone important of influential comes to the castle, and she is excluded from the presenting and such. Note how they never called 'Lady Gwenyth, Abbess of Styne.' Though she was at the feast."

A loud laugh came from Lady Gwenyth. _I'm going to have to watch out for this half sister of mine._

**A.N:** Okay, so I realized that only one person answered my question. That gets annoying after a while. So the question still remains, because I have yet to see a movie (probably this weekend.) **WHAT GOOD MOVIES ARE OUT THERE?**

**Laura-** I don't know. What's up with all of these unsigned reviews is beyond me.

**Casey-** You never fail to review me! And for that I thank you. Sorry for that whole mother thing. I was in medieval-prep-mode. So yeah!

**Josh Frumkin-** Pomona is Professor Sprout. She is the Head of Hufflepuff house. Her name is mentioned once or twice in the books. Sorry for the confusion.


	5. Riding

**A.N- **Here's the thing. I know that you're all probably thinking "My god! This story SUCKS!" Well if you think so, **REVIEW IT!** I don't care if you say your opinion. Actually, I rather embrace them. At least then I know if people are reading my story. Also, **DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL YOU RE-READ CHAPTER 4. THERE HAVE BEEN SOME CHANGES. **

Chapter Five- Riding

"Lady Mercia, you should not speak of the Princess like that, for it is completely untrue and slanderous!" exclaimed an angry Lady Jane.

"Lady Jane, you are such a spoil-sport. 'Tis true; your dear lady Princess is an idiot."

"A comment like that could cost you your head," said Lady Anne.

"Oh hush it, Anne, before _somebody_ hears about what you did with Sir Evander after the Twelfth Night Feast," threatened Lady Mercia. Lady Anne immediately shut her mouth.

They were speaking in the hall of the Ladies-In-Waiting. The shy Lady Alice, who was embroidering the bottom of what was soon to become a handkerchief, stopped to look ay the disagreement. Lady Mercia was always trying to cause some form of trouble. And sometimes it was interesting.

Lady Mercia shook her hair out, the dirty-blonde hair waves moving about in ripples. "Lady Mercia, stop being your usual boastful self. Everyone knows how you pine for Prince Stephen. It is not secret," said Lady Isabel, looking at her with contempt. "He's betrothed to the princess. Do you know what you have? An executioner's blade. High treason. That is what people who speak ill against the royal family receive, although I am quite sure you know of that. You remember Lady Adelaide, I am sure." Lady Adelaide was a popular Lady-In-Waiting, before she was caught speaking gossip against the Queen. She was put to death, and beheaded like a commoner.

"Our _Princess_ does not even remember her own name!" exclaimed Lady Catlyn in Lady Mercia's support. "How bright could she be if she knows nothing?"

"Hush, Lady Catlyn! You know not of what you speak. If you were there, you would have seen her hit her head. 'Tis the stone's fault of her loss, and not her own," argued Lady Jane.

"Plain Jane, plain Jane. Do you ever think for yourself? Or are you just a Princess's puppet?" goaded Lady Mercia.

"Close your mouth, Lady Mercia. It will get you in trouble some day," said the redheaded Lady Isabel.

"Well goodbye ladies. Lady Catlyn and I have places to go, people to see. Lady Isabel, send our regards to whatever lowly Lord you are giving yourself to these days." And then Lady Mercia and Lady Catlyn went off.

"'Tis a great shame that one so noble and good as Sir Jaccob fancies her. It would be so much easier if he knew if she saw how truly horrid she is."

Lady Jane strung her arm over her best friend's shoulder. "Oh Isabel, she is not so bad. All of her good has been chased away by her lust for power. But she will never see the day she becomes queen, for it will never happen. That honor belongs to Princess Artemis. Do not fret. Sir Jaccob will see his love for you. He is an honorable man, and you an amazing Lady."

123456789012345678901234567890

Hermione opened her eyes, expecting to see the red-and-gold hangings of her Four Poster bed. Instead, I saw cream-colored walls, crimson hangings and a room that was definitely unfamiliar. _Where am I?_ Hermione tried to rack her brain for an answer, and then it hit her. _I'm not Hermione anymore! I'm some Princess of muggle England who's engaged to-_

_**I'M ENGAGED TO MALFOY!** This isn't good. I'll just march off to this King and tell him that it's off… And then have my head popped off. Oh Merlin, what am I to do?_

"Good morning," chirped the always-happy Lady Jane. "Princess Sabine sends her regards, and inquires whether you are up to a bit of riding today. What shall I say?"

_Oh god!_

"Say that I'll…erm…be happy to ride with her today."

"I thought that you would say that. I shall just carry on the information, and then I shall get you ready. Shall I tell the Master Falconer to prepare Delilah, or does that seem unnecessary?"

_Who's Delilah? It sounds as if she's a bird or something._

"I'll just be off for a second. Meanwhile, cook has sent up your breakfast. By the looks of it, I would have to say porridge with a smidgeon of treacle – your favorite, Milady."

123456789012345678901234567890

Lady Sabine sat on a chair in the stables. Her platinum hair was tucked behind a black French Hood, embellished with pearls and sapphires, which accented her icy eyes perfectly. Her dress was also black, and was adorned with sapphires all around. Her neck was strung with a single string of pearls. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" laughed Sabine. "My horrid mother made we wear this all to make a _good impression_!"

Hermione chuckled. _So she's not as pompous as I thought she would be. And nothing at all like Malfoy._

A man came in to help them with the horses. "Milady," he said in a loud, boisterous voice, "Reine is over here. I changed her stall yesterday so that that it could be cleaned." He went into a stall and brought out a rich-chestnut colored horse with a chocolate mane and tail. She stood proud, shaking her mane out, as if she was trying to show off.

"Ah, the Princess of France. I had heard you were quite the rider, and I have just the creature for you," he said, turning to the French princess. He brought out a light-gray horse. "Her name is Snowe. Quite the challenge, though I assume you are up to it."

"Oh yes. There is naught I love more than I challenge!" she exclaimed, excited to get up onto the horse.

"I figured as much." The two horses were quickly saddled. Hermione's own saddle was green and gold – Princess Artemis's personal colors. They got on their horses, and were soon riding slowly down the path.

After about a few minutes of riding, Sabine finally exclaimed, Curses!" She then turned to Hermione and said, "My mother made me wear an outfit that I cannot ride in, and on the day when I get the powerful horse! Well that leaves me with just one other choice. Are you goody-goody?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well are you very…proper?"

"Erm…"

"Well I'll take that as a no. Come with me, I hear water far down," she said, galloping further down.

Hermione chased the blonde down to wear she had heard water. _It's a good thing that my mother taught me how to ride!_ She saw Sabine waiting for her, on her horse. "Seeing as riding is all of this is impossible, I'm just going to have to take some of this off," she said, smiling. She started to take her headdress off. Next came the necklace, the long girdle and the shoes.

"Much better," she commented, lifting herself back onto her dress.

"What if someone takes all of these jewels?" asked Hermione, very astounded by this peculiar princess.

"They won't if I hide them. Oh, you should take your jewelry and nonsense too! Your dress doesn't have jewels or anything on it – lucky you, might I add – so it won't be so hard."

Hermione seemed to contemplate this. _What if someone takes all of these jewels? I would be in so much trouble. But she's right! There's no point in riding with all of this. _"Fine. I'll do it!"

Sabine helped Hermione with her headdress and necklace. Hermione kicked her shoes off. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be," commented Sabine. "I thought you would be some stuffy, stuck up Princess. All of the ladies are so…boring. We should stick together, you and I. We're too alike not to."

"So tell me. How fast _can_ you ride?" asked Sabine smiling.

123456789012345678901234567890

"This horse is powerful. She must be French, for your English horses are idiots!" laughed Sabine, patting her horse delicately, stopping after a short race.

"So is there a Prince or Duke somewhere waiting for you?" asked Hermione.

"Well…no. My mother is convinced that I scare them away. But I don't care. I don't want to marry anyway. I want to become queen, not as if a woman will ever rule."

_You wanna bet? I wonder when Elizabeth comes in?_

"What do you think of my brother?"

"Erm…" _That I hate him and he hates me and he's a Death Eater and a murderer. Well at least his father is. _"He's not so bad. I barely saw him, so I wouldn't really know."

"He's really an amazing guy if you get to know him. Trust me; he's my brother. I've known him my entire life. Although, I must say that he's a bit of a child at times. I'll race you back to the river, Artemis!"

By the time Hermione got to the river, Sabine was there. But so was someone else. It was a girl. She looked about their age. She was hunched over where they had hidden their accessories. Sabine unsheathed a sword from her saddle, and got off her horse. "Drop the jewels and walk away," she said, putting her sword to the girl's neck.

The girl dropped the jewels and turned around. Seeing Hermione's face, she dropped down to the floor, bowing. "My lady! Princess Artemis, I beg for your forgiveness. I meant no harm!"

_Oh dear! What am I to do?_

"Sabine, remove the sword. This is Princess Sabine of France, girl. Show some respect," said Hermione, trying as best she could to sound convincing. _Oh Merlin! I feel so horrible about doing this!_ Are you aware that the penalty for Treason is death? You were just stealing from the Dauphine of France and Princess of England, and Crown Princess of France."

"My ladies! I beg for forgiveness."

"What do you think, Artemis? Shall we let her go? Or should her head roll?"

"Let her free. I cannot stand for young blood to be spilt on my account," said Hermione. "And I don't want to deal with that. My legs ache. I long to take a well-deserved rest."

"If you want," said Sabine.

"Oh thank you! You are most kind, your-" Sabine had slapped her.

"Just go!" The girl scampered off. Turning to Hermione, she said, "These girls are so tiring. All of that bowing and 'I'm not worthy.' And she really thought we would kill her! Just to see the look on her face was priceless!" laughed Sabine.

It was then when Hermione finally saw the connection between her and Draco Malfoy.

**A.N- **Yay! Finally done with that one! Here; I have a poll for you guys!

**Should Hermione and Draco:**

**Get married in England and then travel to France.**

**Get married in France and just stay there.**

**Run away and not get married at all.**

**Get married in France and travel to England.**

Just review an answer, because I'm really having an issue with that. Also, shout-outs to all readers!

**SingForTheMoment: **Is your life fulfilled now that you know that Sabine is based off of you? And Hermione does NOT sound like a ditz..okay maybe she does, but that's beside the point.


	6. Luncheon Agreements

**A.N-** Okay, so I'm not going to reply to reviews anymore on the chapter page. From now on, I'll just make a list of the people who reviewed the last chapter, and the reviews will go through the review reply. Anonymous reviews will still go through this chapter, unless you give an email address. And the result of the poll is… **YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN IT HAPPENS! **(smiles evilly) Also, see bottom author's note for an **_important _**message.

Shout-outs to _flip chick_, _SingForTheMoment,_ _curlyque_ and _Casey_!

Chapter Six – Luncheon Agreements

"My lady! The Queen comes to your rooms!" exclaimed Lady Jane.

At that second, the door opened to reveal the Queen. She had on a red velvet dress with slashing in the sleeves, and there were many different colored jewels embedded in the linen. A jeweled cross was at the top of the dress, pearl necklaces stung around her neck. She wore a red velvet French hood with jewels. Lady Jane gave her a nod in a way of saying that she should curtsy or kneel. Hermione immediately curtsied, her head facing down. "Rise," said the Queen impatiently. "I will be here briefly, and I do not want to waste time. There is to be a ball celebrating the official engagement with Prince Stephen. A French dressmaker shall be coming to create a dress for you. That is all." And then she left.

"She is not very affectionate, is she?" asked Hermione.

"Your mother has been quite testy and impatient as of late. They say your father has found yet another mistress. Her name is Virginia Mason – a Maid-In-Waiting for the Queen. The queen cannot stand mistresses, but I cannot blame her. They show that a man is unhappy with his wife. But I shouldn't tell you any of this. You are to be a bride soon, and then a Queen is god should see it fit for King Louis to die." Lady Jane then crossed herself. "Not that I am wishing, my lady."

"Did you know of the ball or the dressmaker earlier?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"Of the ball only rumors in which other ladies have spoken of, but for the dress, I knew naught."

"When do you think the ball will be?" asked Hermione anxiously. _The farther away in time is bloody ball is, the more time I have to plan either breaking the engagement or getting back home. I prefer the latter. It involves me keeping my head._

"I can honestly say that I do not know, my lady. Though I assume that it shant be far away, for the Royals can't stay for too long."

"But the dressmaker has to come, and then make the dress and all of that nonsense!"

"Oh I doubt that! The dressmaker is most likely within a day away. She was probably sent for weeks ago. And of making a new dress, that is not a big deal! I presume that approximately 10 or more seamstresses come with the Dressmaker. She doesn't actually sew the dress; just design it so that it looks just so. The dress would not take more than 3 weeks. Four at the most, if the jewel work requires extra attention."

"And the how far until the wedding?" asked Hermione nervously.

"That I do not know, Princess. It all depends on how well the kings are getting along with profits and whatnot. But it is no place for a lady to think of such things like money and dowry. That 'tis the job of the men."

_Out of all the times in history, I had to come here! All these ladies do is cross themselves, gossip, and act stupid. Except for Sabine, but she's so reckless!_

"Do not fret, Princess. You will marry Prince Stephen, that much is sure."

_But that's exactly what I'm afraid of._

"Now come. You have luncheon with Prince Stephen, Princess Sabine and Princess Margaret; down in the gardens, by the lake. You should not be late, and of course you must look beautiful," said Lady Jane, causing Hermione to groan. "What do you say to the green dress? It looks lovely with your hair and eyes. Naw, it would look much too gaudy what with the grass and all. Perhaps a blue dress; you have quite a lot of those?"

"Whatever you like."

"Come now, Princess! You want to look wonderful, do you not?"

"I don't really mind what color the dress is," said Hermione bored. "Just pick something, please."

"Well then I think the blue dress with the gold weave kirtle and the matching slashed gold-weave sleeves. It has but a few jewels, which makes it look all the more appropriate. How about a French hood, god knows how in style those are nowadays?"

"Whatever you would like," repeated Hermione.

"Well that's a hard decision! It would be much easier if you could tell me what you would like."

"If you are going to be so obstinate you can just wear it loose and look like a fool!"

"I wouldn't mind that."

"I was only jesting!"

"Well I'm not."

"Fine, fine, Princess. But if you are to wear it out and about as if you haven't a penny to your name – for shame for shame – it will at least be dressed."

Hermione groaned. _At least back home I could dress and wear my hair as I liked it._

123456789012345678901234567890

Draco/Stephen and Sabine sat in chairs, waiting for the two Princesses – Margaret and Artemis. "Ah, Stephen," said Sabine. "I pity you. Three girls and not a man in sight! 'Tis enough to make any man go insane. Shame Prince Henry couldn't join us, though I wonder what he must be doing that is so important." Sabine laughed to herself.

Draco didn't answer.

"You've been acting odd these past few days, and I know that it is not because you hit your head. What is going on? I'm no simpleton."

_Oh Merlin! She notices that I'm not really talking to anyone here. Maybe her and this Prince guy were close. I should talk so that it looks as if nothing's wrong._

"Nothing is going on, Sabine. I'm just tired."

"I can tell that you're lying, but I'll just let it slip. I'm in no mood today to deal with your stupidity."

"Stupidity!" Draco exclaimed, his ego hurt.

"HA! Got you talking!"

Draco couldn't help but smile a little. _She's funny, even if she is a funny, disgusting muggle. Although it looks as if I'm one too._

"Ah, here comes Princess Margaret. Quite a disagreeable person. I much prefer Artemis."

"Princess Sabine, Crown Prince Stephan," regarded the beauty.

_Oh. My. God. She's beautiful. _

Her ebony hair gathered in the back of her head in a cowl made of silver and pearls. Her mysterious eyes, though deep and dangerous, seemed to sparkle with mirth. "It looks as if it 'tis a nice day!" exclaimed Margaret, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

_She's an idiot._

"Ah, he she is now," said Sabine.

Draco lifted his head to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even with Margaret standing right in front of him. Her chocolate hair flowed loose, and was threaded was various gems and metallics. A circlet of gold and amethysts sat atop her head.

(**A.N-** Sorry for putting one of these in the middle now, but I want everyone to get a proper visual. There was the dress w/matching bodice aka the "skirt". The dress then came down to the floor, as we all know. From the hips down, a triangle-like area was exposed. This was kind of like the underskirt. Oh screw it. This is what the dresses looked dress was a marvelous shade of blue; light, yet deep at the same time. The beautiful gold weave underneath seemed to sparkle, which in turn made Hermione herself sparkle. An assortment of jewels were embedded in the sleeves, and an amethyst brooch in the shape of a lily lay above her bust. A sapphire and amethyst girdle lay on her hips and fell like a pendant down the middle of the dress and down the gold weave. On anyone else, this dress would have been blinding and tacky, but Hermione's simple elegance pulled it off right away. It took Draco a while for him to realize that it was indeed Hermione and not an angel.

"Ah, the Princess Artemis. How she shines with grace and beauty. Wave to your populace, my dear," joked Sabine, smiling.

"I told that woman that all of this," she gestured to the dress and its embellishments, "was unnecessary. Of course, no one listened. So here I am; blinding you all." She and Sabine laughed at the same time.

_Well now she hasn't wasted time on befriending my "sister". _

"Good has created a most lovely meal, which shall be set up for us outdoors!" exclaimed the dimwitted Margaret.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Your sister must have picked that up from her mother," she whispered to Hermione. "Quite the witless girl, I must admit." You see, Sabine had no problem saying things that could be considered offensive or obnoxious.

_Apparently she also knows about the whole bastard princess thing. _

The foursome made their way outside, walking along the beautiful garden path adorned with blooming rosebushes and other divine flowers, grand trees both big and small, and greatly kempt landscape. A large cloth was laid upon the ground, and a maid prepared the foods on top of it. Looking closer, Hermione noticed a sort of tabletop keeping support of the cloth and objects on top. It was almost as if they were sitting at a table without chairs.

Sitting on their own individual cloths, the four began to eat. There was a sort of pie, pickled herring in a cream sauce, some bread, butter and cheese. "So, _Stephen_, you haven't said a word to Artemis today," noted Sabine, jabbing her brother in the ribs.

Draco rubbed the spot where he had been prodded. "Ow," he said. "Bloody woman!"

Margaret covered her mouth, gasping. "You…you…you swore the bloody oath!" she exclaimed, flustered and astonished.

"I think that Stephan would like to talk to you Princess Artemis…er…over there," she said quickly pointing to a spot beneath a large Apple Tree's limbs.

"No I-" started Draco, but Sabine pinched him in the arm with her nails. "Yeah, sure, fine." _Bloody muggle woman._

He met Hermione beneath the apple tree. "What are we going to do?" asked Hermione quietly.

"These bloody muggles," said Draco, rubbing the spot where Sabine had pinched him hardly. "Please tell me you've found a way home, Granger."

"Okay. Here's the thing. I have **no** idea how we're going to get home, so it seems as if you're a bloody muggle too."

"Shut it, mudblood! You're a know it all! So therefore you know how to get home! Tell me!"

"Are you aware that unlike back at Hogwarts, I have power over your life. If I say one word, my father – the King of England, so it seems – will wage war against you. Your head will be swinging after no time."

"May I remind you, Granger, that he is not your father. Your real father is back in the **normal** world, I assume," said Draco, knowing that he had hit the spot. Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes at the thought of the people she had back at home. Hermione wiped them away.

"Well whether we like it or not, we are stuck here until back home can find a way to bring us back. So Malfoy – er – whatever they call you nowadays, I propose that we call it quits."

"Say what?"

"Erm…seeing that we are in this current predicament-"

"Spit it out!"

"Why don't we just call a kind of ceasefire or something? Maybe try to become friends?"

Draco just started laughing hysterically.

"What may I ask is so bloody funny?"

"Oh ha! Us? Friends? Who do you think you're kidding? Is this some kind of joke, because if it is, it's hysterical."

"Let me bring you back to Earth. They want us to get married, and soon! In fact, we probably **will **get married! By the way, Malfoy, that is among one of my greatest nightmares, and I don't think that you're too eager to marry me either."

"So what will your so called 'peace offering' do? Do you think that it can accomplish anything? I thought you were smart, Granger. I really did. Do you mean to tell me that you honestly think that us not being hostile or us being friends or whatever stupid idea you have cooking underneath that great bush of hair you've got will stop us from getting married?"

"Well…no. But it will make the whole affair more tolerable."

"Are you saying that you're going to sit back at **let** them marry us? Do you really think that I'll marry you?"

"Do you really think that you have a choice?"

"And why wouldn't I have a choice in whom I marry?"

"Are you **that** oblivious. This is an **arranged** marriage, you idiot! The whole thing has nothing to do with us, aside from the fact that we're the ones getting married. They don't care whether we want to or not. And if you or I complain, I have a strong feeling that you or I – or you and I for that matter – will be faced with some not-so-nice results."

"You were saying something about complaining to your father who would kill me."

"Are you seriously considering dying?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then no. He would wage war because you insulted the purity and royal-ness of my blood. That's treason and some other junk. So yeah, war is a definite yes for you doing that. But my father would never break off the marriage, or so I've heard."

"So we're stuck, Granger?"

"Didn't I **just** say that!"

"And it's either marry and be at each other's throats or marry and be friends, or at least not enemies?"

"Looks like it."

"Then I'll take it."

"**WHAT!"** exclaimed Hermione, dumbfounded. _I would have never expected him to say that in a million years._

"You heard me. I'm not stupid. It's better to marry and not fight than marry and fight. Trust me. My parents hated each other, and my childhood was just horrible because of it."

_I can't believe I just told her that! I'm already turning into a bloody Hufflepuff. _

"So we're actually going to go through with this," murmured Hermione softly.

"Sadly," answered Draco.

"We should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we got to, and you know the people here. They're insane."

"Artemis, come. Let us talk," said Sabine once Hermione and Draco returned, dragging Hermione off. Once they were at a reasonable distance, Sabine said, "Oh god! She was driving me insane! I do **not** see how you two are related, even if it is just through fathers."

Hermione laughed. _If I'm to be stuck here, at least there's someone who's somewhat normal._

"Quite the comical sister you have," responded Sabine to Hermione's laugh.

"And what about your sisters?" inquired Hermione. "If I remember correctly, they are three."

"Christine is the oldest out of the three. She's twelve, and all she does is sit around and read or study. She is so incredibly boring! She has the blonde hair Stephen and I share, as well as the youngest Emilie. And then there's Joan, who is almost ten and quite the snob. She looks identical to my mother, what with the brown hair and whatnot. She thinks that she is so important! Ha! The way she acts, you would think that she was next in line for the throne!"

"And what of the last one?"

"She's Emilie. She is quite adorable actually. She is the baby of the court, and as such, she is babied. She's five years old, which is quite a distance from Joan. Though who would want to be close to her? So is that all you wanted to know or is there something else?"

"Well I don't know!"

"They all have they're separate nurses. Well except for Christine, but she isn't free to do as she pleases either. Christine has her tutors, which sadly aren't here. I do enjoy Master Simon so much. And Joan will start to share tutors with Christine, though everyone knows that she will never be as good. So tell me about your brothers and sisters. Well, I know enough about Margaret, so you can forget about her."

_Oh bloody hell! What am I supposed to tell her! Let's start with ages. I think I remembered those._

"Well Alys is the youngest, and seems to be around the age of Emilie. She has –erm – dirty blonde hair. Then there's John, who seems to look a lot like me. Then there's Edmund. Then there's Margaret, and after that is me. Lastly is Henry, would is the oldest."

"Well that's awfully dry. It seems as if you know naught about your siblings. Is there some horrible secret about them or something?" Sabine laughed. "Or perhaps you just don't like them. You don't seem to like Princess Margaret much, although I can't say that I like her either."

"I'm – erm – just not in the mood to talk about them. They're extremely boring," lied Hermione.

"Mm'hmm," said Sabine, looking at her with suspicion. "We should get back. It seems so horrid to leave poor Stephen there with her."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay. Here's the deal with Sabine. Though Hermione sees the similarities between Sabine and Draco, she does **NOT** hate Sabine. No one hates Sabine, though I can't say the same for the person she's based off of. **(JUST KIDDING!) **The time period they are in is the WAY early 1500's. Maybe the LATE 1400's. **NOT** during the Middle Ages. **NOT** during the Dark Ages. And though I may have accidentally said this word a bunch of times, **NOT** during the Medieval period.

**SingForTheMoment:** Kay dude. If you don't be nice, I'll kill of Sabine. Wait…no…I can't do that. She's important to the plot. DAMN YOU! And I tried to use minimal titles here, JUST FOR YOU. Even though people SPOKE WITH TITLES! See how aggravated you make me!

**ANOTHER FRIGGIN AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW,**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**DO YOU PEOPLE GET THE IDEA YET!**


	7. Dressmakers

**Author's Note:** See bottom.

Chapter Seven-Dressmakers

"Milady Princess," urged Lady Jane, gently coaxing Hermione from her sleep. "Milady, it 'tis time for you to wake. The dressmaker has arrived from France."

Hermione slowly and groggily opened her eyes, and stretched her arms. "Ah good! You have awoken! You must prepare."

"Prepare to make a dress?" asked Hermione. "Isn't it a bit nonsensical?"

"Oh no, Milady. We'll be wanting to look our best for the dressmaker, for you reflect the English Throne. It is most important for you to make a good impression."

"Oh…yes," said Hermione yawning. "How early is it?"

"I would say around nine. Perhaps earlier, perhaps later. I do not know for exacts. Well let us hurry. Lateness most _certainly_ does not look well."

123456789012345678901234567890

Hermione arrived in a large room surrounded with mirrors, where one woman was sitting in a chair, and ten girls around her were arranging things and preparing fabrics and whatnot. A stand stood in the middle of the room, which Hermione could only presume was where she would stand until the dress is done. The woman in the chair – "_That must be the dressmaker"_, assumed Hermione – was wearing a pink dress that would have looked good on anyone else, but looked ostentatious and gaudy on her. Many flashy, golden rings shined on her fingers, which were waving off instructions to the ten ladies running around her doing her bidding.

"Ah beautiful, My Lady," said the woman, getting up from her perch. "It is such an honor to be in the Princess' company." The artificial dressmaker curtsied.

In back of Hermione was Lady Jane and Lady Dianne – one of her ladies-in-waiting, though not as loved as Lady Jane – who came to assist her. "I am Jeanne. Yur father has told me that there is two be three balls – one each night for three days – and each grander than the next. The last is to be a masquerade. Now, you should go with Karin and Danielle. They will take your measurements."

"Come, come, you're Majesty," ushered the auburn-haired girl timidly. The three of them went into a smaller room, where measuring tapes were brought out.

"Please, Your Majesty. You must take off your clothing. We haven't much time," said Karin, who Hermione later found out was Danielle's twin, in a heavy Parisian accent. This was a bit strange, as Sabine and the rest of the French Monarchy hadn't such a noticeable accent.

"I…what?"

"Your clothing. We shall help you, your majesty."

"Erm…yes," said Hermione distantly. _This is so incredibly awkward._

The two girls helped her out of the many articles of clothing, and ran around her taking numerous measurements. Helping Hermione back into her heavy clothes, Danielle said, "I'm sorry if zis was undignified for a Princess in any way."

Hermione wasn't in fact naked at all. She was wearing a chemise, which was a sort of comfortable under-dress. "It wasn't as if I'm naked," answered Hermione.

"Not to be out of place, Madame, but a chemise is hardly proper dressware. Come, Princess, quickly."

Hermione's dress and all of its dressings were put on, and Hermione quickly ran out. "Patience," whispered Lady Jane. "A lady of true birth never runs or rushes."

Jeanne was given the paper with Hermione's measurements. "Well all seems about right. We shall need you back tomorrow to start creating the dress, of course, but for now we have to prepare the materials."

_I wonder why she hasn't a French accent._

"If it isn't rude, may I ask a question?" asked Hermione.

"Of course. You _are_ Princess," answered Jeanne matter-of-factly.

"Why do you not have a French accent if you are from France?"

"That is because I am not French. I am in fact English – the daughter of a nobleman – who became a Lady in the French court, as many do. The queen noticed my talent in dressmaking, and had me tutored by the best as a Royal dressmaker, and not a simple laundry maid in a palace."

"So you would know the Royal Family very well."

"The French? Not _very_ well, but I do know them. I was in fact present for he three youngest daughter's births. Princess Sabine and Prince Stephen were most adorable."

Hermione smiled. "Little children often are," injected Lady Jane.

"Yes of course," said Lady Jane, ushering Hermione out.

Hermione, Lady Jane and Lady Dianne were walking back to Hermione's rooms, when a messenger came to them. "Princess Sabine and Prince Stephen invite the Princess Artemis to a game of cards in Princess Sabine's rooms."

"Yes, I'll come," said Hermione before Lady Jane could say anything, though her mouth was open.

Hermione ran to Princess Sabine's rooms, as she knew where they were, and knocked upon her doors. "Come in," called a voice from inside.

Hermione went I the rooms to see Sabine and Draco sitting around a table, an empty third chair between the both of them "Ah, it's you Artemis," said Sabine. "Come over and sit with us."

Hermione sat down. "So what were you doing until now? I was told that you were horribly busy."

"I was having the dresses made by Jeanne…well I don't know her surname, but anyway, it's for the balls celebrating the engagement between Stephen and I," said Hermione, her voice cracking. _Hopefully I'll be going home before it reaches that point._

Whatever Draco was drinking, he spit it out promptly. "Stephen! You act as if that's a surprise to you!" exclaimed Sabine.

Draco – who looked as if he didn't want to be there in the first place – said, "That's because it is. No one told me about any party or parties or whatever!"

"They did! You just weren't listening! And did you just talk? I haven't once heard you speak to Artemis since we got here."

"I have…"

"Okay, think what you want. So are we going to play gleek or are we just going to sit around and gawk like a trio of idiots?"

"Gleek!" exclaimed Draco and Hermione at the same time.

"Well yes! What did you think we were playing, and why is this such a shock? You pair act as if you've never played gleek in your life. And I you that _you_, Stephen, have played gleek, as you have beat me quite often, I am sad to say."

"Erm…"

"You know, Stephen, you're really starting to worry me. And poor Artemis probably thinks that you are some sort of simpleton."

"I don't want to play, "quickly injected Hermione. "Gleek is starting to bore me."

"Oh well. _I _like it, but if you insist…"

Draco knew that he was really starting to get suspicious; or rather Sabine was starting to get suspicious of him. "So tell me about the…erm…ball."

"Well I don't really know so much about it, to tell you the truth," responded Hermione, astounded that Draco had actually spoken to her.

"Oh…"

"Well I've heard – and mind you they do say a lot here, as is in all palaces and castles and the like – that the balls are scheduled to take place in exactly 2 weeks. But it's only a rumor," said Sabine, shrugging it off.

_I have to act like I'm practically best friends with this girl. Okay…think Pansy, Draco. Think **Pansy**_.

"Well those maids _do_ talk," said Draco.

"And what would you know of maids?" asked Sabine curiously, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. She grinned.

"Nothing fit for a lady's ear," replied Draco jokingly.

"Oh fine; don't tell me."

"So you've scandalously been with maids?" Hermione's eyes looked like she was ready to kill, though the rest of her appeared completely calm.

"You're in trouble now, Stephan," said Sabine, now laughing.

"Is this the man I'm going to marry? A womanizing man who has disgusting, illicit relationships?"

"You honestly think I'll _marry_ you!"

"Okay, I'll agree that arranged marriges are…well…its fucked up. And I've come to terms with that AND the fact of what's going to happen. But you? You're just…arrogant."

And then Draco Malfoy kissed her.

**Author's Note:** Oh loyal reviewers! How I love you so! You kept reviewing, even though I haven't updated since FEBRUARY! I honestly love you people. Okay, so the reason for my lack of updating is a deadly case of writer's block. But I have Chapter 8 in the works and…OH GOD! Didn't you just love that ending:.:smiles:.: Review please, not that I have to ask!

And by the way, aside for that ending, I hated that chapter but it needed to be done, you know?


End file.
